Playlist Drabble Oneshot prompt
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Prompt Closed. Thank you all for participating :)
1. Chapter 1

**Playlist Drabble/ One shot prompt**

1\. Pick a CID character or pairing which you like.

2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. Song can be English or Hindi.

3\. Write a drabble or a One Shot related to each song that plays using the first song which you see. Any genre will do - friendship, romance, angst, etc.

4\. PM me your entries and I will post them.

5\. No cheating guys, please! The idea is to write a Drabble or One Shot when you are provided with a prompt on the spot!

6\. Last Date for Submission - 31st December 2016.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear guest - Thanks for mentioning. I admit the point is not very clear.

You have to write a One Shot or a Drabble on the first song only which you will see after shuffling the playlist.

The THEME of the song should be incorporated in your Drabble or OneShot. Not the words. (Song lyrics Challenge is already done by my fellow writer Daya's fan Ashwini in her prompt "Musical Fanfic"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :- Dementia**  
 **Song:- Dementia, Ultraviolet (album), Owl City/feat Mark Hoppus**  
 **Character(s):- any you want**  
 **Genre:- Romance**  
 **Word count :- 221**

 **Summary :- He is trying to decide whether he should let his heart win over his mind.**

*** A little something you should know before reading this***  
Dementia-

Dementia is not a specific disease. It's an overall term that describes a wide range of symptoms associated with a decline in memory or other thinking skills severe enough to reduce a person's ability to perform everyday activities.

He's sitting there in his chair, trying to concentrate on whatever it is that he is doing while his attention is being drawn by that one person who has, for him, led to many sleepless nights. He doesn't realise he's staring at her, slowly falling for her, till his mind stops him, his heart, otherwise. He is at war with himself, Wondering what to do. His mind is scared, scared of betrayal, of loneliness, of being heartbroken, again. His heart, on the other hand, is encouraging him, because it, even though his mind is scared, has fallen in love with her. He feels lightheaded, forgetting all the pain, as if he had dementia, slowly forgetting all pain he experienced before, taking in the heavenly feeling of love, ready to forget everything and start anew, but his mind stops him, lest all the magic dies. He sighs. He is at war. At war with himself. He sits back and closes his eyes, picturing the woman of his dreams, beautiful imside and out, the picture of innocence. A smile makes way onto his face. Is he ready for this? Ready to fall in love? Again?  
 _'You already have_ ' his heart tells him. And if she denies? Says she doesn't love me? ' _you love her enough to let her go and bear the pain._ '

A/N: I know this isn't much but it was all I could think of and it took a lot of research. Anyway, this songs credits belong to Adam Young and Mark Hoppus. You should really listen to this song. Just type " Owl City Dementia"


	4. Chapter 4

**Song** \- mohabbat hai ji hazoori nahi

 **Movie** \- Ki and Ka

 **Characters** \- Daya, Shreya

 **Genre** \- Hurt/Comfort

 **Theme of the song-** It's all about differentiating between love and sycophancy. The male protagonist is trying to make his wife understand that there is no such compulsion in love that in your happiness there is always my happiness too.

 **o-o-o**

 **"It's not sycophancy but love"**

Shreya opened the door for him but didn't welcome with that evergreen smile. Daya stepped inside with a heavy heart feeling neglected.

He got freshened up and came in the dining room. She was se ng the dinner on the table. Daya was staring at her all the while. She served him the food. Daya was searching some words to break the silence but he saw her leaving from their taking her plate with her.

"Shreya kaha ja rahi ho?" He called her from behind. She stopped to hear him but didn't respond and moved ahead. Daya approached her.

"Shreya please! Aisa bhi kya ho gaya hai ki tum mere sath dinner bhi nahi kar sakti?"

Shreya looked at him with a rigidity on her face, "Because I am not happy with you. I am hurt Daya and I don't feel like having my dinner with you."

Daya sighed, "Shreya come on if you are talking about Jenny...

"Of course I am talking about her Daya. You know she was the only parent for her kids and now they are like an orphan just because of you. There is nobody to look after those little innocent kids because their mother is in jail. They are asking me about their mother, tell me what should I answer them? What pleasure did you get by arresting that woman?" Shreya bursted out in rage and discontent.

"Shreya, she has commited a serious crime. She is a criminal, she is a murderer. Usko arrest karke maine sirf apni duty ki hai." Daya answered calmly.

"Duty duty duty!" Shreya yelped, "just one thing for you! Relations are nothing to you?

Sentiments are nothing to you? She was our maid. She had served us Daya. She was like a family. I know that she is not the murderer. Wo kisi ka khoon nahi kar sakti ye aap bhi jante hain na. Those evidences found against her are false. You could have neglected them. You could have been biased because it's nothing wrong in favoring someone we know that is not guilty!"

"Listen to me Shreya, I have sympathies for Jenny and her kids. She is our maid and like a family, that's true but after all I am a police officer and I had to arrest her because I got evidences against her right on the spot. Look Shreya, we are different in nature. Tumhari terah main emotional sentiments me aakar faisla nahi leta. It's not my duty at all to decide whether she deserves a penalty or mercy. Ye court decide karega. I am not a sheriff!" Daya stated it clearly meeting her eyes.

Shreya stared at him for a moment. "And me? Main kuch nahi hu aapke liye? Aap meri khushi ke liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte? You know Jenny ne aapse kuch nahi kaha lekin mujhse request ki, because she knew you love me and you will never refuse me for anything. Maine bhi yahi socha tha ki aap kabhi aisa kuch nahi karenge jisme meri khushi na ho. But I am shocked and I have a doubt that you still love me the same or not?"

Daya stared at her serenely, "Of course I love you Shreya aur pyar me ye jaroori nahi ki meri har khushi me tumhari khushi ho. I never expect you to do everything according to me. You are free to do whatever you like and so am I. Maine wo kiya jo mujhe sahi laga aur agar main sirf ye sochkar apna decision badal deta ki tum khush nahi ho to I am sorry to say but it's not love Shreya. It's called something like sycophancy. It's called servitude. Ji huzoori Karna kehte hain ise, pyar nahi! Try to understand it!" Daya snapped and walked out from there ignoring the food on the table.

Shreya watched him going. Her eyes shedding tears. She too skipped the dinner and moved to the bed.

Daya came and found her lying on the bed facing her back to him. She felt his presence near her and closed her eyes pretending to sleeping. Daya sat on the bed and leaned towards her. He softly moved his hand on her head.

"I am sorry Shreya. Please try to understand me. I love you. Circumstances are not good but it has nothing to do with my love for you. I am still the same guy and my love is also the same. Mujhe tumhe manana nahi aata but iska matlab ye nahi ki main tumse pyar nahi karta. My love is not doubtable Shreya. Having differences in our opinions and decisions doesn't mean we have got a gap between us. I don't know how to keep you happy but all I know that I want a smile on your lips." He said caressing her head lovingly and bent over to kiss her forehead.

The tears escaped from her eyes she was struggling to hold for so long. Daya lay down facing his back to her because he knew she would hate to see his face. Shreya wanted to turn and embrace him but instead of that she preferred to sob silently.

 **o-The End -o**

 **Note - Earlier Drabble "Dementia" was written by Silvermist Ruhi**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE- SOMEBODY'S ME**

 **SINGER- ENRIQUE IGLESIAS**

 **PLOT - The singer asks to his love that does she remember him and does she think of their past and tells her he's dat someone who always craves for her STORY**

Daya was sitting in a coffee shop while suddenly he spotted her sitting wid another man and laughing. A thousand questions revolved through his mind 'Does she remember me? , About our old times and does she know hw much he had suffered without her as fate would have it their eyes met ,one eye full of guilt and remorse and other with q .

His eyes quickly travelled to her fingers and seeing no engagement ring there again aroused his feelings fr her Just as he was going to talk with her she exited frm the coffe shop wid the man .

Heart broken daya was about to exit when the waiter handed him a note -

 **"Daya I haven't forgotten anything nor you nor our sweet memories tomorrow same time same place.**  
 **Love shreya "**

His heart filled wid joy and a big smile lit up his lips seeing the last line which read something like this- **"PS he's my brother"...**

* * *

 **Note (From Frolic Acid) - This story was written by luvcidduodosti. Three entries have alreafy been posted. Others send in your entries soon ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_SONG : Abhi Mjh Mein Kahin_**

 ** _FILM : Agneepath_**

 ** _CHARACTERS : Abhijeet And Daya ( DUO )_**

 ** _GENRE : Friendship OR Hurt / Comfort_**

 ** _Author: Meow RK_**

 ** _Theme Of The Song : " An Incredible Feeling , Wet Drops But Also A Tinge Of Happiest Moment . A Feeling, Which Cannot Be Define Through Words! Until You Did Not Live That Aura/Era "_**

 ** _OOO_**

 _Blowing Dust….Smell Of Crude Oil….Messy Clothes/Hairs And The Most Important ' The Blackishness Of Coal '….!_

 ** _" Tumhari Kalak Hee Tumhari Mazbooti Hai "_**

 _He glances at his strength ._

 ** _" Na Tu Mere Bina Reh Sakta Hai Aur Na Hee Main "_**

 _An energy busting voice echoed his drum ._

 ** _" Hum Dono Life Of Circle Ka Wo Adha Adha Hissa Hain , Jo Aik Dusry K Bina Adhoora Hai "_**

 _No…! He cannot kneel down in front of his Fate . He have to fight, not for him but for thee ._

 ** _" Tu Mera Yaar Hai Aur Mai Tera Dildaar ( smirk ) "_**

 _That smirk freezes his shivering heart into a firm longing ._

 _He glances at his Foe, Two are at front and Two are Behind . He glances at his feet / Arms . They are chained . His mind clicks something…._

 ** _" Yaad Rakhna Hamesha Aik Aur Aik Giyaarah Hota Hai "_**

 _That voice clears his blurry vision . He whispers something in his mate lad ears, who is also chained on his front side . Suddenly, The whole chained echoed with low mumbling sound . Before, The goons noticed it . They are all together, pulled the chain with force and now goons are on floor in a haphazard gestures . As, The prisoners are more in number ._

 _The chaos created, grabs everyone's attention . Soon, 2-3 Cops followed by The Harbor Police reached on a spot and nabbed all the criminals, informed by anonymous stranger ._

 _He shared a meaningful glance with his half soul . Who is looking at him with proud while wanting him inside his embrace . But, His cuffed hands are creating clutter ._

 ** _" Hero Wo Ni Hota Jis Ki Body Ho Ya Wo Acha Larta Ho , Hero Dil Sy Hota "_**

 _He ran towards him with speed . That time, He refused to believe on his statement . But Today, He want to tell him, That he have a firm faith on his all statements ._

 _A Bullet escapes from the recoil and tears His Tendon . He shuddered and fall down abruptly over the sandy shore . He, Who is waiting for his " Jaddo Ki Jhappi " , Shattered . His eyes widened in horror, while mouth escapes a whisper " **DAYA** " followed by a stream of saline ._

 ** _OOO_**

 _He opens his eyelids and a smiling face flashes in front of his eyes . He pecked his forehead with a whisper " **Tuny Tu Dara Hee Dia Tha Yaar** " . He asks naughtily " **Main Bacch Gaya Kia "**. He replied while punching him lightly " **Main Tujhy Khonay Dai Sakta Hoon Kia Yaar** " . He said in a strong voice " **Bilkul Ni** " . He rested his head inside his loving embrace ._

 ** _OOO_**

 _After, A Dark Night Mare, They Are Once Again Together And Will Be Together, Forever!_

 ** _OOO_**

 _Flashing Camera Light, Auditorium Walls Echoing With Applauses And In The Shell Of His **BHAI** Proud Glance…_

 _He received The Bravery Award With His Hands and sweetly dedicated it to his **ABHI!**_

 _Every Being Has A Potential, What Is You Need Just Exploring It?_

 _Once You Discovered, There Will Be Series Of Hero!_


	7. Chapter 7

Humari Car

Author : Gadhadada

Voice: is sy Zyada bhi kya koi Bura Waqt hoga, (irrtitative voice) Meri Samjh mein Nahi aata, (teasing tone) Sahab is Laadli sy Peecha kyun Nahi Chura lety…  
Sahab (now rashly): Dekho Boss, Bht Der sy Main Tumhari Baatein Sun raha hun, (stern) arry kya ho gaya jo Thori Khidmat kr dii…  
Abhijeet: aaj hee (looking at His New Black Jeans with) Diesal ki New Jeans Pehni thi (dusting with) Sub ka Bera Gharaq kr diya…  
Daya: haan tou (angry way) Dhulwa dun ga, Dry Cleaner sy… (taunt) Samjhy…  
Abhijeet (signalling the Left side as): wahan Dekh, aur bhi Buht Log Buht kuch Samjh rahy hain, is (teasingly) Chakry ko Dekh kr…  
Daya saw a College Van Waiting in Line to Fill Up the CNG Looking Two Buht Tayyar Dashing Dudes, Pushing a Big Chakra…  
The Smiles over Lips, the Funny Shades in Eyes, the Whispering, the Gossiping really Appearing few Small Beads over Forehead of the Owner of Chakra, Not Hidden by His Bro during Passing there who Sweetly Started after Stopping at Garage beside of that CNG Station…

…

…..

Today Evening, Both had a Plan to went to Juhu Beach and Enjoying their Dinner at New Opened Dhaba as Freddie, Vivek, Rajat and Sachin really making them Curious about that by Appreciating its Foods Taste and Quality…  
Quillas already Knocking from few days so Today when Both Leaving Residence, Abhijeet Suggest…  
Abhijeet: Daya, (suggesting) Cab ly lety hain ya Bullet Nikal ly Garage sy…  
Daya (raising brow): Kyun…?  
Abhijeet: kyun kya… (harsh way) dekha hy na Gari kitny Jhatky ly rahi hay… (jerking head with anger) Kub sy Bak Bak kr raha hun kay Mannu ko Dikha ly magar Sahab kay tou Kaam Dhandy hee Nahi Khatam hoty…  
Daya (casually): arry Thora Buht Chalta hy… Knock kr rahi hay bas… (carelesslly) Main nay Teel Paani chk kr liya hy.. (signalling Him to take Pessenger Seat with) abhi Dekhty hain, jo Pehla Petrol Pump Mila.. Dikha dein gy… (moving towards Driving seat with) Jany kay Samy Shub Shub Baatein karo.. Samjhy…  
Abhijeet (seated with): aby… (wearing Seat Belt with) Aik tou Saheh Baat keh raha hun aur Sahab… (threatening with) agar kuch hua na Teri Raam Pyari ko… (asure tone) Do Qatal tou Pakka Aaj Mujh sy ho jayein gy…  
Daya (laughingly): hahahahha… kuch Nahi ho ga (rubbing Palm Softly over Steering with) hain na Raam Pyari…  
But Ram Pyari does not Fulfill Her Promise and Lost Her Cool Ride Mood in Mid creating Trouble for Duo…

…

…..

The whole Period of Checking about the Defect, now Duo Mechanic told to Daya about it as…  
Mannu: Daya Sahab, (usual way) Bech do ab isy… (telling) Sach Bol raha hun…  
Abhijeet (adding): 1000/1200 tou Mil hee jayein gy… (with wink) kyun Mannu…?

…

…..

The HEHEHE of Mannu, Angrier the Man, who Softly Spreading His Palm over His Raam Pyari, Disappointed His Friend, who now Wipes His Palms from His Same New Diesel Jeans while sat over Bonnet of His Friend Chakra whose Sinus really Hanging, and Telling His Pal about the Problem, Both Facing from this Chakra….  
Purani Apni Car hay  
Chalana Dushwar hay  
Is mein Bethna tou Durr ki Baat  
Isy Dekhna Bekaar hay…

…

…..

He is Seeing His Small Bear Embarrassed Smile while Joining His Palms in front of that Troubling Truck and Pleads after Jumping and coming in His Front with….  
Bas Juhu Beach tak ly chal  
Mery Dil mein Machi hay Halchal  
Wahan Dhaba Naya Khula hay  
Jo Daya ka Pehla Pyar hay…  
Daya: Boss, ab aisa bhi Nahi hay (reminding Him) Buht Ghumaya hy, Saarein karwaii hain, (sweetly having Love in His tone for His Raam Pyari as) is Raam Pyari hy….

…

…..

Abhijeet signaling another Customer who Look the Quillas with Complete Shocking mode after Entering, so Teased His Buddy with…  
Purana Model lagta hay  
Hr koi is ko Takta hay  
Thori Durr Ghar jana ho  
100 Rupay ka Petrol Phoonkta hy…  
Daya (sadly): hunh… (to Quillas) Theek ho ja Yaar… (rubbing His Belly with) Sach Buht Bhook lug rahi hay ab tou…

…

…..

Abhijeet giving Words to His Big Beary Buddy Hungry Situation after Hearing Different Voices coming from Daya's Pait as…  
Dhaba Apna Durr hay  
Jana bhi Zarur hay  
Gari ka hy Saara Fault  
Apna kya Qosur hay  
Mannu (suddenly after Finishing His work): lo Sahab, ho gaya, (wiping His sweat) Sach is sy  
Abhijeet (interrupts in His Singing tone): is say Acha tou Guitar hay  
Tooti hui jis ki Taar hay  
Is mein Bethna tou Durr ki Baat  
Isy Dekhna Bekaar hay…  
Now after giving Expenses to Mannu, Duo went towards thier Destination with Echoing of the Sweet Voice behind their Deary Quillas…  
Purani Daya ki Car hay..


End file.
